


CA$H II

by heisMajesty



Series: doep (demos) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Inspired by Music, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisMajesty/pseuds/heisMajesty
Summary: An artist of Atua and a halfwolf anthropologist meet in a lake.And that's it I guess.





	CA$H II

**Author's Note:**

> CA$H （ΦωΦ）CA$H 
> 
> also remember to play the song in another tab or something.
> 
> it enhances the experience.

[3rd Person POV](https://soundcloud.com/wearecastor/cah-ii)

Angie Yonaga is a girl with a passion for arts. She said that her artistic talent was blessed by her God, while others would say that she's just  **THAT**  good. Her bare feet carried her around the forest, exploring the forest terrain. The reason she's walking around the forest is because she is suffering from artist's block. Her God hasn't given her any inspirations to make her body create anything in mind.

She pushes a leaf away from her vision, greeted by the sight of a lake with a waterfall. The sounds of massive droplets of water falling from the great height are soothing and calm. She sits on front of the lake, putting down her bag that she carried with her and pulled out a sketchbook from it, alongside some pencils to fill the empty page.

At least trying to.

After trying to draw the scenery before her in hopes of her God blessing her with artistic inspiration but felt none, she drops her notebook down and throws a bunch of rocks around the area, to trees, wildlife and even the lake itself. unaware that she isn't the only person near the lake. An grunt caused her to stop her actions as she tries to find the source of distress that she unknowingly caused. She saw an oak tree and near it is a bunch of fur. She decides to approach it, getting closer until the object becomes clear in her vision.

The pile of fur stood up to reveal a greyback halfwolf with his face obscured by a leather mask with a zipper stitched across it. His angry gold eyes looked at her causing fear to cloud Angie's mind. She could've run but her fear got the best of her and now she's stuck with a werewolf that would probably catch her if she tried to run. The wolf calmed himself down before he would do anything to her as his hand reaches to the back of his head, which is where the source of his pain is located. Angie felt guilty that during her anger, she accidentally injured someone.

Yonaga: Oh my goodness! Angie is sorry for hurting you!  
Shinguji: No, it ok. It's only a scratch.  
Yonaga: No it isn't! That wound need to be cleaned right away.

And so she grabbed his hand and they both walked near the edge of the lake. Rummaging her bag for something to clean the wound and pulling out a white cloth rag, she proceeds to dip it into the water and squeezes it, dropping the excess water. Shinguji then hisses as he feels the wet cloth touching the wound, cleaning it from bacteria.

Angie: So what's your story?  
Korekiyo: Hmm?  
Angie: This may take a while so let's talk about each other.  
Korekiyo: Very well then. What's your name?  
Angie: Angie Yonaga. I am a Follower of Atua.  
Shinguji: Shinguji Korekiyo. Anthropologist.  
Angie: So what are you doing near the lake causing us to meet like this?  
Korekiyo: Well....

**A few minutes ago...**

_Shinguji Korekiyo was just a greyback halfwolf looking for special herbs needed for his twin sister, who is bedridden and ill. He heard from some locals talking about a lake with an oak tree that has the ingredients he needed for the medicine. After asking the locals about the trees location, he quickly ventured to the lake. As he walks closer to the lake he sees a long white haired person sitting on top of a rock. By the looks of it they are preoccupied so he just left them alone and went to his objective, which is the aformentioned oak tree._

_While he was picking the ingredients, he was unaware of the girl sitting on the rock was throwing rocks in every direction, grunting in dissatisfaction as her mind is lacking in artistic drive. One of her thrown rocks hit Shinguji right into his head, causing him to yelp in pain, grabbing her attention._

**...End Flashback**

After wrapping his head with some bandages he carried on his bag, both Shinguji and Yonaga are currently walking along the road and into the nearby town, as they are very hungry. They saw a stand that sells kebabs, and so they both decided to eat that. Nearby, a bearded man and a lady with brown hair tied to a simple ponytail are currently setting up some speakers, a microphone, and a DJ turntable connected to a laptop.

After they both set up their musical venue, the sounds of electronic chiming emits from the speakers, causing Angie to bop her head in rhythm to the catchy tune. (At 0:55 Seconds) The sound of tapping and bass replaced the low rhythm making her put her food down and dance, the sounds of a flute becoming prominent with the modern melody. The pony tailed woman then opens her mouth to sing the following:

 _Walked in to wilderness in search of our happiness,_  
_Crawled into existence, don't care what the distance is._  
_The air we breathe when conquering this mountain, rolls along the shores._  
_As the ship is going down, sings the captain "I'm forever yours"._

She then looks at Shinguji (who's been watching her) and extends her own hand for him to hold and join her. He stands up from the bench and walks closer to her, taking her hand with his free hand on her waist, ready to dance alongside her. The song's melody was quieted down as the singer sang these words:

 _You dream of flying whales, you believe in fairy tales,_  
__the golden ships of Rome has passed us, let us move on._ _  
__We've snakes losing scales, true belief in angels,_ _  
__the mountain king awaits us somewhere, let's move on._ _

Once they both put some distance between themselves, their arms proceed rise above their heads. The song then rises itself while the singer starts to raise her voice and wails, culminating in a bass drop for the song that somehow flows well with it. Both of their arms are now resting on their chest in a cross formation. Their arms were then extended and they both spun around in place. They stopped and proceed to close the distance and embrace each other, culminating in Korekiyo touching her lips with his own.

 _To the edge of the earth_  
_I'd go to rescue you,_  
_you're the only one_  
_I ever wanna love._

 _Your love is like,_  
__blowing on that strong,_ _  
__b_ _ __lowing blowing on that strong. (x3)_ _

_You're the only one_  
_I ever wanna love._  
_Your love is like,_

As the music draws to a close, both of them withdrew and stared at each other for a while.

Korekiyo: Well, that was something.  
Angie: It was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, weareCastor is from Norwegia.
> 
> as y'all noticed, the work title is different than the previous 2. its because, at some point,  
> i'll make a more "reworked" version
> 
> my initial plan was that i would upload all 20 oneshots on my wattpad but i was impatient,  
> releasing all of them here one by one (as a sneak peek of sorts).
> 
> next up is about bagel boy & nurse lady


End file.
